


I'll Be Your Mirror

by missdibley



Series: The Hallow Crown [2]
Category: British Actor RPF, Only Lovers Left Alive (2013), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Getting to know you, Halloween, Only Lovers Left Alive - Freeform, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, intercourse, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:09:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdibley/pseuds/missdibley
Summary: It’s been a year since Adam and Zelda first met, then discovered their connection through Eve, and they’re still sort of puzzling through their relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Less a traditional fic than me trying to get into Adam's head. Thanks for reading.

“There you are, right on time…”

Adam looked up as he climbed the stairs to the second floor apartment which was his destination. When he arrived on the landing, he scowled at the girl with the dark eyes who smiled at him.

“You’re a creature of habit, Adam,” Zelda sang. She followed him as he stalked into her living room, set down the guitar case he was holding, and waited for her to join him on the couch. She sat within reach but made no move to curl up in his arms, though that was she often ended up during his visits.

“Am I?”

“You turn up whenever you want, in the middle of the night, usually with a new guitar that you refuse to let me play…”

“It’s not the middle of the night!” Adam protested. “It’s barely, erm, 12, and that guitar is not new, it is an antique.”

“Whatever,” sighed Zelda. “Moving on, we start reminiscing about Eve.”

“We do miss her.” Adam nodded at the bookshelf, where a collection of Eve’s books, sent to Zelda when they struck up a friendship via post, sat in a place of honor.

“And then we have sex.” Zelda wrinkled her nose at him. “Who knew nostalgia could be an aphrodisiac?”

“We have a connection,” Adam ventured.

“Huh.” Zelda looked mischievous. “I guess that’s one way of putting it.”

“I’m not trying to be coy,” replied Adam.

“But we don’t know…” She shook her head. “Honestly, I didn’t think you liked me that much.” Feeling slightly abashed, Zelda looked down at her hands and waited for Adam to respond.

Adam gently took one of her hands in his and opened it, tenderly kissing her palm.

“What are we doing? I mean…” Zelda rolled her eyes when she looked up at him. “I don’t want to be annoying or clingy, but this arrangement… it’s been going on for a year.”

“I… I don’t know,” confessed Adam.

“Several hundred years as a vampire, running around with Christopher Marlowe, a genius engineer and musician,” mused Zelda. “And you don’t know.” She placed her hand flat on his chest, letting it rest just over the spot where, once upon a time, his heart used to beat. “I like you, Adam. Sure, you’re misanthropic, tortured, and only a little morose. But.” She pulled him in for a hug. “I do like you.”

Adam had no sense of time when he was alone, especially when he was doing something he enjoyed. Reading, driving around at night, making music. Partaking of an exceptional flask of fresh blood, a rare treat. He missed sharing these things with Eve. He missed her, missed her in a way that he never did when they lived apart. Because she was still alive, in the way that vampires could be. He could turn on one of his ancient television or dial a rotary phone, and there Eve would be.

He could feel her sometimes. When the moon was round and bright against an inky sky. In the licks of flame coming from a roaring fire. Eve’s books on Zelda’s shelf smelled a little like her little flat in Tangier.

He and Eve had been so close, being with her had almost been like dancing with himself. By himself. Eve’s long arms and legs could be mistaken for his own among the bedclothes. Muscle memory took over, and it was fluid almost to the point of seeming natural. He was used to getting tangled up in her when, once satiated, they would collapse in a heap. They exerted themselves but did not sweat, remaining cool and very quickly becoming composed after the act itself.

The first time Adam and Zelda slept together, she froze. Only for a moment, breathing slowly and surely as he entered her. Hovering over her, he waited as she slowly opened her eyes and gazed at him in wonder. He worried that he might have hurt her.

“It’s… you…” Her eyes darted down, looking at where there bodies were joined, then back into his eyes, which were wide with concern. “There’s no… you’re not hot. You’re cool. Eve never said…” Zelda didn’t finish her thought, but made a little hum of contentment.

“But are you alright, darling?” Adam murmured. He craned his head down to kiss her cheek. “Do you feel…?”

“I am,” she said dreamily. “I guess I’ll just have to heat up enough for the both of us.”

Zelda, being human and so very young, was the opposite of the languid and patient Eve. In bed, as on stage with her band, she got right to it. Adam had been so mysterious, almost a figment in her imagination after reading about him in Eve’s letters. But once he appeared, showed himself to be real, she felt that she knew him. Or thought she did. Enough that she felt no qualms about taking him into her bed.

She was sweaty and vigorous, always reaching and grabbing for him even when he was right there beside her, below her or beneath her. Zelda talked and laughed, moaned and cried, neither noticing nor caring if he responded in kind. She was all over the place, in and out of consciousness. It was strange and awkward, and he felt ungainly at times. It had been an age since Adam had done anything for the first time. Including being attracted to, then acting upon that attraction, with someone who was not Eve.

At times, when he thought he might become overwhelmed, by the newness of her, Adam found a way to ease things. Sometimes, he desired silence, and the space it gave him to consider Zelda, even as she lay in his arms.

Easing his pale cool hand over her lips, he would watch Zelda’s eyelids flutter shut, and she would relax. Almost in submission, letting him play with her as he would. Take her nipples between his teeth so he could flick at the hardened buds with his tongue. Tease her clit until she struggled and began to battle for some kind of parity. It was less than artful but as any good student understood, he had to perfect his technique, learn the fundamentals, and then, in time, could he be free to improvise.

Adam insisted that he would never again care for the world and its people. He had seen too much, loved too much, lost too much. While Eve had done her best to prove him wrong by showing him the wonder of life, Zelda merely lived.

He came to understand why Eve liked this girl so much. True, he may not have been convinced that the world without Eve could be worth living in but, as he continued to visit Zelda, Adam thought the least he could do is remain open to discussing it.


End file.
